


Not A Jock

by introverted_kitten



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is pissed off, One Shot, dash pov, the A Listers idolise Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_kitten/pseuds/introverted_kitten
Summary: First Dash had just thought it was because of the injuries, but it wasn’t. Phantom didn’t speak with a confident voice, it was quiet and brisk, kinda dorky and geeky.Which.. ew. The blonde almost cursed himself for even referring to Phantom as a geek. Because, just no. There was no chance Phantom was, or ever had been a geek.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Not A Jock

Many citizens of Amity Park wondered where their hero originated from. After all, who wouldn’t? Phantom was a floating enigma amongst the small town.

Almost nothing was known about him, only that his name was Danny Phantom - particularly strange that he used both a first and last name, no other ghost was like that. But it surely wasn’t his real name, the one,  _ before. _

The one before he died. Not many liked to consider that their hero was dead, even though he was most obviously a ghost.

Which heeded true to what Dash Baxter thought, as he watched an injured Phantom squirm on the floor of the medical room, Paulina trying to hold the side of his head gently. Kwan leant on a chair at the other end of the room.

“Really- you don’t need to do this.” Phantom stammered, flinching away from Paulina, who tried to grasp at his head. Dash almost swooned at the heroes modesty- refusing to admit he was truly injured. That was the sign of a true hero, never backing down.

_ Although Phantom could do with the help. Don’t know why he’s moving away from Paulina- she’s like the hottest girl in the school! _

“Come on, ghost-boy! I’m trying to help you!” The Latina reached for a green scrape on the ghost’s cheek, who pushed back, a green blush on his face.

“Look, I appreciate it, but really I’m fine.” Danny withheld his frustration at the three popular students, Paulina aimlessly swiping his face like a cat. Seriously, he was. Sam and Tucker were probably somewhere, expecting him. 

The last thing he needed was these three mothering and pestering him. Too late.

“Just let her wipe the green stuff off, at least.” Kwan shrugged from the end of the room.

“You mean ectoplasm?” Danny responded, wiping his cheek, dried emerald deposited on his glove.

“Yeah. That stuff.”

Sighing, Danny resisted, allowing Paulina to feebly wipe away the ectoplasm on his face.

“Do you have any more injuries? Can’t have you flying around looking like a basket case.” She tossed the mucky tissue into a waste bin, kneeling down, placing her hands on her lap.

“No. I uh, think I’ll be alright.” 

The three teenagers took a hesitant glance at one another, before their eyes directed down to the tear on his shoulder, green clearly poking through.

Dash wouldn’t admit, but he was kind of concerned for the hero. This wasn’t his usual attitude. Normally he was all confident and skilful, something Dash aspired to be. And heck why not? Phantom was awesome, the protector of Amity Park, incredible in every way!

Yet this.. was not. He was acting really weird. First Dash had just thought it was because of the injuries, but it wasn’t. Phantom didn’t speak with a confident voice, it was quiet and brisk, kinda dorky and geeky.

Which.. ew. The blonde almost cursed himself for even referring to Phantom as a geek. Because, just no. There was no chance Phantom was, or ever had been a geek.

No geek could ever do the things Phantom could. Fight the ghost king, save the town multiple times, have a bad reputation yet still fight for them. He imagined Fenturd doing any of them and almost burst into laughter. God, if he ever lived to see that day!

“Sorry for comparing you to a geek!” Dash squeaked out, his train of thought splitting into speech as Phantom looked up, bewildered.

“What are you on about?”

“Well, I don’t know- you do a lot of great things for this town! And I just started thinking how none of the geeks could ever amount to anything you do. Then I imagined Fenturd even attempting that- and holy smokes that’d be something!”

His speech ended in howling laughter as Dash doubled over at the idea of the nerd even trying anything heroic. Kwan had a good chuckle at the end of the room, and Paulina let out a few giggles of amusement.

The three continued laughing, until they realised that Phantom was still. Not moving at all, simply just sitting, green eyes full of hurt.

“What, you don’t find it funny?” Kwan tilted his head, glancing at Phantom. He did not respond.

Oh dear. He’d said something hadn’t he? Dash felt the dread building up. Oh gosh- he’d made his hero angry- Phantom could roast them alive! 

“No Kwan. It’s probably because he’s a hero- and that thing requires that he save everyone, so he can’t exactly hate anyone, not even Fen-“

“Will you stop making presumptions about me?!” Phantom snapped.

Instantly the air went quiet.

“I can hate people, and I’ve hated a lot of people in my lifetime. Even if I do, I’ll still save them. Being a geek doesn’t make anyone any different or exempt from achieving something, y’know that? And oh, shocker! I wasn’t a strong handsome jock, no, I was a geek!”

“You-  _ Danny Phantom _ \- were a geek?!”

“Yeah. I was.” Phantom’s eyebrows furrowed as he stood up, alarming Paulina. “Now if you don’t mind I’ll be on my way.”

  
  


They watched as he stood up with another wince, jumping a phasing through the ceiling. The three of them stood, bewildered, eyes agape.

No one spoke. But their expressions said enough, really.

Danny Phantom was even more of a cold case than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot because I haven’t posted anything in a while! This was meant to be "Cold Case" for Ectober Week, but then I came up with another concept that I liked better. Decided to publish this anyway, and the rest of Ectober will eventually be released, even though I’m terribly late.


End file.
